


Drabble Babble

by sprstarinfrance



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, and Barry being Barry, and stuff, but still some flash, flarrow but seemly heavy on the arrow, just another one of those drabble collections, like weddings, multiple weddings apparently, pain in the ass kids, tommy not dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 14,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprstarinfrance/pseuds/sprstarinfrance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 19: GPL (Grandpa Lance)<br/>Lance's night is interrupted by a recently arrested kid claiming to be his grandson.</p><p>Chapter 22: Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)<br/>“Is Beyonce seriously playing in the lair right now?”</p><p>Chapter 24: You've Been Smoaked<br/>Two rivals finally reunite after centuries. (Ra’s looses his cool, Damien Darhk is a sarcastic little shit, and Oliver Queen’s soul is the prize of the day).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Index

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A collection of all my Flarrow drabbles and such. Not necessary always Olicity (but probably quite often). Maybe some Westallen in the future, or possibly a little Blackvibe, SmoaknLance, or even some brainwashed assassin Tommy (because that's a thing these days).
> 
> Also a thing these days?  
> Index pages on drabble collections.

Drabble Babble

**Chapter One: Index**

**Chapter Two: Remarkable**  
_Roy knew better then anyone else not to underestimate Felicity Smoak._

 **Chapter Three: Thea's Light**  
_In the end Tommy is the one who saves her._

 **Chapter Four: Klepto**  
_“Maybe I’m just a better thief then you are.”_  
_Roy scoffs, “I doubt that, Blondie.”_

 **Chapter Five: Bubbie**  
_"And if she even thinks about trying to feel up my husband I will not keep my mouth shut this time… things normal people never have to say about their grandmothers for a hundred.”_

 **Chapter Six: Running (to Something)**  
_A possible Season Four opening scene, where Oliver is once again running, but for completely different reasons._

 **Chapter Seven: "MOM!"**  
_Super tiny drabble ft Donna Smoak._

 **Chapter Eight: Job Opening**  
_Felicity informs Oliver of a job opening, you know, just in case he was interested._

 **Chapter Nine: WTF**  
_After being dead for over a year you couldn’t really blame Sara for being confused, but she’s pretty sure Oliver had just said something about wedding cakes, and that really makes no sense in any context. (also featuring a snarky Barry Allen)._

 **Chapter Ten: "Both! Tommy, both!" [T#1]**  
J _udging by Tommy’s nervous stammering, and wild hand gesturing, Oliver knew for a fact that that his son was lying when he said it was a joke, and Oliver had to agree, none of this was a joke. There was nothing funny about having to bail his recently turned twenty-one year old son out of a Las Vegas jail. (this time featuring the other Sara)._  
  
**Chapter Eleven: Happy Father's Day, Oliver Queen.**  
_"Are you going to share with the class, Speedy?”  
__“I just realized it’s Father’s day.”  
"_ _Did you forget to send Malcolm a card?”_

 **Chapter Twelve: Brainwashed Assassin**  
_“Tommy,” Oliver sighed, speaking to him as if he was a child, “You can’t just kill your father.”_

 **Chapter Thirteen: Joe & Gideon**  
_Cisco introduces Joe to Gideon and they have a chat... about future things._

 **Chapter Fourteen: Distracted**  
_ABSolutely no one is distracted._

 **Chapter Fifteen: Gross.**  
_Barry is seriously done with Oliver and Felicity._  
_For real._

 **Chapter Sixteen: Tommy! I swear to... [T#2]**  
_There had been very few times that Oliver wished that their children hadn’t picked up Felicity’s tendency to babble._  
_Except right now._  
  
**Chapter 17: A.T.O.M. suits & Mini-Vans [T#3]  
**_Someone steals an old A.T.O.M. model and takes it on a joy ride, while everyone mocks Felicity’s mini-van, and she is so not having it._

 **Chapter 18: Fantastic**  
_Thea really doesn't believe Oliver is fine._  
  
**Chapter 19: GPL (Grandpa Lance) [T#4]**  
_Lance's night is interrupted by a recently arrested kid claiming to be his grandson._

 **Chapter 20: Daughters  
** _“It’s cute how they think they have any say it that,” Iris just shook her head as Barry continued to yell at Oliver, who looked like he really wanted to stab Barry with an arrow._

 **Chapter 21: Tommy vs. the Ringtones** _  
Tommy Merlyn isn't dead anymore, but he's going to wish he was if he doesn't stop messing with everyones ringtones._

 **Chapter 22: Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)** _  
_ _“Is Beyonce seriously playing in the lair right now?”_

 **Chapter 23: Spoilers, Sweetie  
**_Cisco is so over time traveling speedster trolls, especially when it comes to ones that like to mess with his TV shows.  
_  
**Chapter 24: You've Been Smoaked**  
_Two rivals finally reunite after centuries. (Ra’s looses his cool and Damien Darhk is a sarcastic little shit, and Oliver Queen’s soul is the prize of the day)._


	2. Index

Roy knew better then anyone else not to underestimate Felicity Smoak. 

Once he dared her to get up on the salmon ladder. She made it up (which he was totally not expecting), and then pulled herself up and just sat on the bar. For five minutes, he wanted to ask what the hell she was doing and she just started talking. 

“Okay, so I was wondering what this place looked like from up here…. from down there. And I don’t think I like it. I’m not sure why I’m so afraid of heights now, because I used to do this kind of stuff a lot.” 

“What stuff?” He called up positioning himself under her just in case she fell down. Which he was really hoping she didn’t because he didn’t think getting her neck broken wouldn’t go down well with the other guys on the team. “Look, can you just come down?”

“The uneven bars. I took first in states two years in a row. You don’t know this about me, but I’ve got mad upper body strength. You have no idea how many rounds I can go… pullups! How many pullups I can do! And pushups! I can do those too.” 

“Felicity!” He hissed as the door creaked open, and he cringed as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

And he wasn’t quite sure how she got down so fast, because there she was next to him, arms up in the air.

“I totally stuck that landing! Although Ms. Fields, she was my gymnastics coach back in high school, wouldn’t agree. She always told me….”

She’s slightly red in the face and blabbing, and Roy hasn’t quite wiped the shocked look off of his face when Oliver stares at the two of them confusingly. 

“What’s going on?”

Roy tries to open his mouth but Felicity gets there first, “Still don’t think I could pull it off topless, though.” She cringes as Oliver glances over at her, “ I don’t know why I said that. I’m just going to back over there… and do computer stuff.” 

Roy just shrugged when Oliver’s eyes meet his. 

He never dared her to do anything again. 

\--

Another time he thought it was a good idea to taunt her while they were sort of sparring. After avoiding her punches, he figured he was okay and let his guard down. 

She broke his nose. 

Felicity was nice and told everyone he got hit taking out some street thugs. 

He never tried to fight her again. 

 

\--

He once tried to…

Well, actually he decided to give up challenging Felicity all together.


	3. Thea's Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end Tommy is the one who saves her.

In the end Tommy is the one who saves her. 

He’s the only one who could save her.

By then she’s so lost, she almost kills the Arrow, and she doesn’t care. She knows he’s Oliver, and she doesn’t care. She watches him bleed out on the ground, and she doesn’t care. She smiles as Malcolm congratulates her. She lets him tell her she’s avenging Tommy, that she’s helping him to save the city. 

She’s all darkness. She’s Thea Merlyn. Any resemblance to Thea Queen is purely physical.

One night she’s fighting, and the next she lying in an alley with a throbbing head, and he’s there. She knows he’s not real, he can’t be, but as she reaches for him, he feels real. 

“Hey Speedy,” He smiles, that lopsided smile, thats impossible to resist, “So I heard we are related these days. Not that it changes anything, you were always my baby sister.” 

He’s exactly how she remembers him. He’s the light she’s been fighting for. 

“You aren’t fighting for me. You want to fight for me? Then pull yourself up, and starting fighting him. Start fighting yourself. This isn’t you Thea.”

“I’m trying to honor you!”

“Honor me? This isn’t honoring me. Killing Oliver won’t honor me.”

“He didn’t save you. He let you die!” 

“No one could save me Speedy. I was impaled; a building fell on top of me. Unless Oliver could perform miracles I wasn’t going to survive. We both knew that. You know who’s to blame, but right now you’re so wrapped up in your hate, your grief, you refuse to see the truth.”

“You’re dead!” She screams. “You’re not even here. You’re some hallucination. I hit my head. You’re dead!” She needs to be strong.

“That doesn’t make any of this any less true. Thea, you want to be strong? Then get up! Fight!”

She wants to argue and doesn’t care she’s arguing with a ghost, but instead she breaks. Everything she’s fought to bury the last few years finally breaks free. She’s sobbing in the back of a dirty alley in Glades, and she finally finds her light. 

So Thea Queen pulls herself up and starts fighting.


	4. Klepto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe I’m just a better thief then you are.”
> 
> Roy scoffs, “I doubt that, Blondie.”

The mission had not gone well at all.

“We didn’t get caught so that’s a upside,” Roy mutters but a livid Oliver isn’t listening to anyone. He is storming around the lair, demanding Felicity to look into some financials.

“I’ve got a better idea,” She swings around in her chair, “A much better idea.”

“Felicity can you just….”

She ignores Oliver, and slams down something she pulls out of her pocket on the metal table. “His phone. He didn’t even have the brains to password protect it properly. ‘Big Guns’? A arms dealer? Really?”

“How…” He’s doing that squinty eye confused thing that Felicity finds really endearing. And kind of hot, but that’s getting off point.

“I pick-pocketed it.” She shrugs smugly.

“You pick-pocketed it?” Roy repeats back. “It was in his front pocket the whole time. How could you have…”

“Maybe I’m just a better thief then you are.”

Roy scoffs, “I doubt that, Blondie.”

“Felicity,” Oliver interjects. She's not sure if it’s because this conversion is getting off point or because he, like Roy, needs to know how she managed to steal the phone. She goes with the second.

“There is a slight possibility that I used to be a huge klepto.” They both stare at her in disbelief. “A reformed klepto! Although that was fun. But lets just say, if I had a juvie record, which I’m not confirming, and you will never find, I may have had quite a few petty theft charges.

“I don’t believe you,” Roy challenges her.

“Really?” She stands and stares him the eyes, and can’t help smirking. He doesn’t know, he just doesn’t know.

“Yea.”

She just shrugs and slams his wallet on the table next to the phone. “I’m definitely a better thief then you are.”

He doesn’t say anything but growls as he grabs his wallet and stomps off.

“So,” Oliver says with a slight smile but the amusement clearly shinning through. “What else is on this nonexistent juvie record?”

Felicity just smiles as she spins back around in her chair. “What isn’t?”


	5. Bubbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And if she even thinks about trying to feel up my husband I will not keep my mouth shut this time… things normal people never have to say about their grandmothers for a hundred.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A tiny drabble based on some head cannon (what would Donna’s mom be like? ) + a little olicity wedding].

“Mom, you didn’t,” Felicity muttered after she noticed the guilty look on her mother’s face. She could already feel her stress levels rising, and she was trying so hard to be calm today. She had to be calm today. “Please, Please tell me you didn’t invite her.”

“Baby,” Donna mumbled, stroking her daughter’s arms in a way that was probably meant to be comforting, but Felicity was having none of it. “Felicity, it’s your wedding day. I couldn’t not tell your grandmother. As it was, I had to spend the entire flight here listening to her complain because you didn’t even bother to send her birthday card, yet alone tell her you were getting married. And you know how I feel being trapped with my mother when she’s in full on rant mode… for seven hours.”

Felicity groaned, “This is going to be prom night all over again, isn’t it? Which, again, you didn’t have to invite her to either.”

“It was your prom night. I couldn’t stop her from seeing you off. You’re her only grandbaby.”

“This was going so well. I was calm, I was so, so calm,” Felicity dramatically flung herself on the bed in the hotel room she was getting ready in. “Now I’m the opposite of calm. I’m border-lining on completely freaking out.”

“I’m sure it won’t be as bad as you think it’s going to be.” 

Felicity sat up sending her mother her best stink eye, “It’s not enough that already have a ‘is this your sister’ complex thanks to you, but Bubbie, she takes that complex to a whole new level.”

“I made sure she left the thong swimsuit at home… and the rhinestone plunge halter dress she wanted to wear…. and the box of condoms she tried to sneak in her suitcase… you know, I didn’t realize there was such a STD epidemic among the elderly….” 

She felt sick, and she knew for sure it was not nerves but the thought of her eighty-something-year-old grandmother trying to pick up someone at her wedding… and succeeding, because her grandmother was the living incarnation of Mrs. Robinson. The oldest man her grandmother probably ever dated was her grandfather when he was in late twenties. “You brought her here mom. I know a lot of hot younger men, and you are responsible for keeping her away from them. And if she even thinks about trying to feel up my husband I will not keep my mouth shut this time… things normal people never have to say about their grandmothers for a hundred.”

Oh, she didn’t want her grandmother anywhere near Roy, John, Barry, or Oliver. Especially Oliver. Because Oliver was completely her grandmother’s type, and while she trusted Oliver, she didn’t trust her grandmother not trying to jump him. It wouldn’t be the first time her grandmother tried to pick up one of her boys.

“Felicity, you are being ridiculous. I have it on good authority that Bubbie has been dating much older men then her usual tastes.”

She glared at her mom, “There are some girls who worry about their boyfriends running off with their sisters, or maybe their mothers, but I’m the only person who has had her prom date run off with her grandmother.”

Donna Smoak could only sigh because there was no way she could try to justify that night. “I will take care of Bubbie, I promise.”

Surprisingly her mother did a much better job then she thought, because Bubbie only managed to squeeze Oliver’s bicep once (She knew she would have to actually explain why she suddenly tugged him in the other direction after the whole, “Grandmother, husband. Husband, grandmother. Okay, good, we are dancing.”) and she didn’t hear about the Barry incident until her fifth wedding anniversary.


	6. Running (To Something)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch 5: A possible Season Four opening scene, where Oliver is once again running, but for completely different reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [So the first scene of each Arrow season starts with Oliver running, either on the island or after a criminal in season three. So this is sort a version of a possible season four opening, with Oliver running, but for completely different reasons. Based on some speculation. Spoiler, this is 95% fluff.]

It wasn’t a unfamiliar feeling, the feel of wind on his face as the world became a blur around him. He had spent a lot of time running over the last eight years. It had been running from responsibility that had him set on this course. His fear of commitment, not just with Laurel, but with the other area’s of his life, school, his family, the realization that he would have to eventually stop goofing around and grow up. It was really ironic that the universe had taught him that lesson in the worst possible way. And after that he spent all of his time running from himself, from his demons, his past, his future, and towards danger, his isolated existence, and from living his life.

The dust from the last year still hadn’t complete settled. Roy was still gone, the League was still a problem even if he was no longer the heir, he was still not on the best of terms with Dig, Thea was still figuring out who she was, Lance had still not given up on the Arrow, and Starling City was still bad as it had always been. It wasn’t that Oliver was running from his problems, it was merely that for the first time since he had decided to be the Arrow, he was choosing himself. He was choosing his life, and everything that came along with it. Maybe to Starling City he was the Arrow, but to everyone that was important in his life he was just Oliver.

And part of choosing his life, also seemed to be choosing to take some time off, and running. Not from anything, but just running, even if the running hadn’t been what he had in mind when he woke up this morning.

He turned around to the sound of a branch snapping behind him, only to find Felicity huffing as she ran to catch up with him.

“We,” She gestured between them with one hand the other on her knee as she bent over panting, “Are not couples running ever again. Who’s stupid idea was this anyways?”

He couldn’t help the amused smile on his face as he answered, “Yours.”

“Oliver,” She groaned collapsing on the ground vaguely pointing in his direction, “Stop listening to my stupid ideas.”

“If you sit down you’re not going to get back up again.” She only managed to make him smile more, even if she was still glaring at him especially because she didn’t seem to appreciate his advice.

“If I get up I’m going to get sick.”

He burrowed his eyes at her in confusion.

“Waffles. Way too many waffles. Which I know was a probably a bad idea but that was before you decided now was the prefect time to marathon around Fantasy Island. Running, unsurprisingly, is not a fantasy of mine, even if you are sweaty.”

Although it technically wasn’t Fantasy Island (just a semi isolated Caribbean resort), but since they had decided to take a very extended break (he was pretty sure five months was probably excessive for a vacation, but he couldn’t muster up any reason to care), it might as well have been. “Felicity, it’s been ten minutes.”

“I can barely do five sit-ups, I don’t know why I thought running was a good idea. It’s not like I haven’t been getting any exercise since we’ve been here.” She sent him a pointed look, that was more lust then annoyance, “That wasn’t a innuendo, not if it’s the truth.”

“Oh, I’m well aware.”

Any other plans he might have had involving making it to the end of the trail, (not that he was really all that into it, only going along because Felicity insisted that they were going running), were invaded by his desire to just go back to their cottage and finding other couple activities that they could do.

He was pretty sure she had the same feeling, but instead they got Felicity’s phone ringing.“It’s John,” She shrugged apologetically in response to him groaning, “It’s the fifth time he’s tried to call me in the last two hours. It might be important.”

She winched answering the phone as she took the hand he offered pulling her off the ground.

“Sorry. We’ve been very, very busy… which you didn’t really need to know,” Felicity cringed and Oliver couldn’t help snorting over her babbling, but it went quickly went from embarrassed to complete shock, “Okay. I’m just about to book our return flight. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

She was so busy typing on her phone, she didn’t still until he gently grabbed her shoulders forcing her to look at him. “We need to get home ASAP.”

[Arrow Logo]


	7. "MOM!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super super tinny drabble post season three. (EEEEEEEeeeee, don't even talk to me about eh finale *insert goofy face Oliver face gif here*).

She knocked on the apartment door, as Oliver tried to get her attention. 

“Felicity?” 

“Hmmm?” She muttered distractedly as she waited for the door to open, “Why are we here again?”

He slid his hand into hers as he whispered in her ear, “This was your idea.”

“Yea, but now I’m beginning to thinking it was a terrible…“ 

She didn’t have a chance to finish the sentence as the door whipped open.

“Felicity?” Her mom whispered back in shock, not that Felicity could blame her. The last time Felicity had stepped foot in Vegas was almost ten years ago, but knowing her mom, that wasn’t the only thing she was in shock over. 

“You remember Oliver, right? So we were just pasting though, so I thought we’d come and say….” She stopped as she watched her strangely quiet mom just staring at the two of them, her eyes lingering on their intertwined fingers. Felicity felt her cheeks burning as lamely finished her babble. “Hi?”

Although Donna Smoak remained silent, her face said otherwise. It was a few awkward moments before she finally said something, “Oliver, did you know there are over fifty wedding chapels in Las Vegas?”

“MOM!”


	8. Job Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity informs Oliver of a job opening.

“So you and the unemployed thing, I might know someone who has a job opening.”

“Hmmm,” Oliver hummed into Felicity’s shoulder as he snuggled closer to her, only half listening. He wasn’t concerned about anything other then her at the moment. Yep, all that mattered was that he had Felicity in his arms, and he sure as hell wasn’t letting her go.

“You would have to work directly under the CEO, well, not literally under the CEO! Although I don’t think she would mind… Not. A. Single. Bit.” She rambled as she poked him in the chest, “But it would require having to listen to her babbling like 24/7, and coffee. She will totally make you bring her coffee…and lunch when she gets super wrapped up in her work and forgets to eat. And to show up at boring work functions in tux… with the suspenders. You will be required to wear the suspenders, even after the night is over and...”

He shifted up looking directly into her eyes, and she smiled smugly back at him, “Felicity? I’m pretty sure you’re describing a trophy boyfriend.”

“I was thinking trophy husband….” She winced, closing her eyes. “I said that out loud didn’t I?”

“That can be arranged,” The words slip out, and despite Felicity’s shocked look, he refused to take them back, because if he did, he would have been lying. 

It’s a few minutes later after she snuggled back into him, closing her eyes as she pulls all the sheets to her side of the bed that she spoke, “You’d have to get a divorce first.”

“You’re not going to let that go are you?”

“No.”


	9. WTF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being dead for over a year you couldn’t really blame Sara for being confused, but she’s pretty sure Oliver had just said something about wedding cakes, and that really makes no sense in any context.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sara would be seriously rolling her eyes over this season. At least she earned her spin off. coughcough.

After being dead for over a year you couldn’t really blame Sara for being confused, but she’s pretty sure Oliver had just said something about wedding cakes, and that really makes no sense in any context.

“I’m sorry, can you just repeat what you just said?”

Oliver sighed at Sara as if he was annoyed, but the look in his eyes gave him way, “I said, I’m really late for the wedding cake tasting. Thea is going to kill me.”

“So Thea is getting married?”

The kid in red, the one who had claimed he had superpowers, Barry, she believed he called himself, snorted behind Oliver, and muttered something she couldn’t pick up. Oliver turned around and sent the kid a look, but he just smiled smugly back at him.

“No. I’m getting married.”

Sara laughed for a second before she realized that Oliver was being a hundred percent serious, and pointed in his direction. “You’re getting married, as in, you are engaged to an actual person, who is planning on actually marrying you.”

“You keep saying that like it’s hard to believe,” Oliver muttered, and Sara just shrugged.

“It’s his second wedding actually, unless that one didn’t count? We’re all still wondering about that. “

“Barry!”

“What? I’ve listened to Felicity drunkly ramble about it enough not to be the slightest bit curious. How is your ex-wife? Is she really as scary as Felicity makes her out to be?”

Oliver pressed his lips together as he pointed at Barry. “She’s not my ex-wife and you need to stop gossiping with Felicity.”

Barry just shrugged, “We can’t brood about being in love with terminally unavailable people anymore so all we have is gossip. Did you know that Cisco is basically in love with Laurel? He texts her like …”

“Who is Cisco? I’m really confused,” Sara took a breath shaking her head, “What the hell has happened in the last year and a half?”

“Do you want the cliff note version, or the unabridged?” Oliver joked, and Sara narrowed her eyes at him.

“Okay, what the hell is wrong with him? What have you done with Oliver Queen?”

“He got his head out of his ass? What? Those are your fiancé’s words. Not mine,” Barry answered just to be greeted by Oliver’s glare again.

“As much as I would love to stand here and debate with the two of you, I’m really late and Thea might actually shoot me with an arrow this time. She still hasn’t forgiven me for missing the florist. “

Sara tilled her head, “Thea knows?”

“She’s a vigilante now.”

“Of course she is,” Sara sighed, “Next you’ll be telling me Laurel’s running around Starling City fighting crime too.”

Barry and Oliver exchanged a glance, and Sara groaned, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“I still don’t like it, but I have to be supportive. Felicity says I have to be supportive.”

“And of course you have to do whatever Felicity says.” Oliver just rolled eyes in return as Barry mouthed ‘She’s his fiancé.” From behind his back.

Sara just nodded, as the smile broke out across her face because that actually makes sense in a way. It more then makes sense, “Finally figured out the one who can harness the light inside of you? Took you long enough.”

Instead of eye rolling Oliver just smiled, “So I’ve been told. Now if you two don’t mind, I have to go save my fiancé from the overzealous wedding planner.”

After Oliver jumped off the roof, she narrowed in on Barry, actually causing him jump. “Cliff Notes, now.”

He shifted nervously, “Um, your asking the wrong person. All I know Felicity and Oliver apparently went on a date, but the restaurant blew up and I guess Thea was brainwashed and she murdered you because that Merlyn guy who tried to destroy the Glades wanted to Oliver to fight some Ra’s dude. Oliver died but he didn’t die, Felicity started dating Ray, and he had a flying suit and then I guess Roy told everyone he was the Arrow, and he had to fake his death. Thea almost died and Oliver started wearing all black and got a strange haircut and was apparently the heir to some League of Assassins or something. I didn’t know this then, but he apparently went evil and kidnapped Dig’s wife. Then there was some super virus that was going to get released in Starling City and I had to go save everyone from some place called Nanda Parbat?

“What?!”

“There was a hot tub?”


	10. Both! Tommy, both! (T #1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judging by Tommy’s nervous stammering, and wild hand gesturing, Oliver knew for a fact that that his son was lying when he said it was a joke, and Oliver had to agree, none of this was a joke. 
> 
> There was nothing funny about having to bail his recently turned twenty-one year old son out of a Las Vegas jail. 
> 
> (this time featuring the other Sara).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was intended to be a response to FF#28, but it isn't now... but I did write in the time limit which is surprising considering it usually takes me three days to write a paragraph.
> 
> Also, this drabble thingy seemed to blow up recently. Thanks, guys!

“I said not right? I’m pretty sure I said not. That was… a joke. Yep, a giant joke. Ha, Ha, gotca old man!”

Judging by Tommy’s nervous stammering, and wild hand gesturing, Oliver knew for a fact that that his son was lying when he said it was a joke, and Oliver had to agree, none of this was a joke.

There was nothing funny about having to bail his recently turned twenty-one year old son out of a Las Vegas jail.

Oliver had been pretty grateful that for the most part Tommy didn’t take after his namesake. Sure, Tommy had his share of getting in trouble, but to be fair, none had landed him in jail before.

There was an incident where he had beat up a guy who was harassing a girl at school (and after they had his side of the story neither of them wanted to punish him because it was their fault they had insisted that sense of justice in him). Also an incident involving his University’s servers that Felicity had thankfully been able to solve with a heavy donation. And then there an incident with some explosives, a Allen, and a neighbor’s chicken coop. All these among a list of others, but, Tommy had never been arrested before.

Yet of course he had to get arrested the day he turned twenty-one and in Las Vegas. He hadn’t exactly agreed when Donna offered to host, because Donna was Donna, and he was pretty sure that Tommy would get in less trouble on his 21st if it wasn’t with his grandmother. But in a strange turn of events, Donna had only taken them to one bar, and then in Tommy’s words, “Went home at ten like an old lady… which I guess she sort of is, but not like old, old, just like grandmother old, which is okay for me to say considering she is actually my grandmother…”

“And you?” Oliver pointed over to Sara who was nonchalantly picking at her nails, as she remained completely calm, some unnerving trait she had apparently picked up from her mother. He knew that Tommy and her were close, despite the three year age difference, and he knew that Sara was often somehow mixed up in Tommy’s antics, but he was still in complete shock over this. “He’s an idiot, what’s your excuse?”

“Wow, thanks Dad,” Tommy muttered under his breath and Oliver decided to ignore him.

“Honestly Uncle Ollie,” Sara sighed, narrowing in on him, “This really not that surprising. I’m pretty sure there are some members of our extended, weird and at most times dysfunctional family who could have totally seen us pulling a stunt like this...” She trailed off as shifted in her chair, as much as could with her arm still handcuffed, “Oh god! Does my dad know?”

Under other circumstances he would have found that funny, how Sara could break her normally spy cool, but he didn’t anticipate John being nearly as calm as Oliver was right now, and that thought wasn’t funny in the least.

“Just curious, where on a scale of judgy arm crossing to hand on glock do you think John will be?” Tommy asked as he nervously bounced his leg before Sara hit him with her free hand.

“I think this is past hand on glock. This is probably even past glock out of hoister,” Oliver sighed, as his patience with these kids warring thin, and he was half tempted to leave them there, if he didn’t know that would only land with him sleeping on the couch for an indefinite amount of time. “You two do realize how serious this is right?”

Then Tommy opened his mouth and Oliver wasn’t quite sure if he was trying to be sarcastic or if his son was really that stupid, something he really doubted because the kid graduated manga cum laude from Harvard (something Felicity was still fuming over, “He chose Harvard over M.I.T.?! I’m pretty sure I didn’t drop him on his head as a baby.”)

“The card counting thing, or the shotgun wedding thing?”

“Both! Tommy, both!”


	11. Happy Father's Day, Oliver Queen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you going to share with the class, Speedy?”
> 
> “I just realized it’s father’s day.” 
> 
> “Did you forget to send Malcolm a card?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Err, so I meant to post this yesterday, or rather, Saturday night. whoops. Better late then never? (I have more drabbles coming, like the prequel to this, but it takes like four days for me to write a page, which is the reason I never really considered writing my future profession although sixteen year old me would mostly like be appalled).

Thea snorted.

It had been a very long night, one that had started with the Green Arrow busting a drug ring and ending with him having to rescue his wife with only Thea’s help from a convenience store hold up at two a.m, in what turned out to be the most terrifying three hours of his life next to that night the Count had nearly killed her. He was still confused with the details of how Felicity, who had left QI feeling sick, had ended up up there. It wasn’t something he needed to know now, he was mostly relieved she was safe, but it was definitely a conversion for later, especially since Thea seemed to know something but was refusing to share.

Oliver attempted to glance up at her, but she forcefully pushed his head back in place as she finished snitching up the cut on his cheek, “Are you going to share with the class, Speedy?”

“I just realized it’s father’s day.”

“Did you forget to send Malcolm a card?”

She just rolled her eyes at him setting the medical supplies back on the table. “Something like that…. I was just thinking about Dad.”

He forced himself to look at her unblinking. Dad. He hadn’t heard Thea mention him in years. He wasn’t even sure she still considered him that in her eyes. Whenever the subject of fathers had been brought up, Malcolm was the one who’s name she said. “What about Dad?”

“Despite all the terrible shit that’s happened since he died, some good things came out of it. Some really good things.”

He followed his sister’s eyes to Felicity who had fallen asleep in her chair not too long ago, after she had proclaimed with false bravo she was going to take down the people who had almost got everyone killed. Her glasses were askew, and he was pretty sure she’d be pissed when she woke up and found that her nose was hitting the f key, and she had been running search on ‘ffffffffff….’

“Yeah, some really good things,” He repeated as he couldn’t help the mouth numbingly large smile that threatened to overwhelm his face and that he couldn’t fight.

Thea just shook her head back at him as she wrapped her arms around him, and he couldn’t help kissing her hair. He only barely heard the, “Happy Father’s Day, Ollie,” She whispered into his chest. There was something in the tone of her voice he didn’t understand but she was out of his embrace and halfway out the room already talking before he had a chance to question it. “I’ll see you at the Diggle’s dinner tonight granted Starling City’s criminals decide to take the day off to celebrate their fathers. Good night… morning?” She muttered waving him off as she walked out of the room.

Oliver crossed the room, gently trying to stir Felicity, and failing miserably, as she bolted up, knocking him in his newest scar causing him to hiss.

“Oh, god! I’m sorry!” She blabbed as soon as she was aware of what was going on, “Are you okay? Do I need too…”

He just grinned back at her, “Felicity… lets just go home.”

She nodded, not taking his offered hand, but digging though her purse, knocking out chocolate and various other candy wrappers out in the process, pulling out a bag of Swedish Fish that she silently offered him, and only shrugged when he shook his head. He may have not noticed Felicity’s recent sweet tooth until Thea pointed it out, but now he couldn’t help notice, this was going beyond the normal mint chocolate chip binge eating, and as much as it was bugging him however he knew he couldn’t ask her, because he wasn’t a complete idiot.

Thea’s nagging comments about Felicity acting strange were not ones he could get out of his head, in fact, they had been rolling around in there for days, slowly driving him crazy, but he knew he wasn’t going to be having this conversion tonight.

“I stole them.” Felicity interrupted his thoughts.

“Huh?”

Felicity gestured to the bag as they got into the car, “I stole the Swedish Fish. I should probably feel guilty, it was a mom and pop store, but that guy was such a jerk. So I stole them.”

Oliver tried to smile back, but the reality of it was that storeowner’s refusal to cooperate with the robber could have gotten everyone in the store killed especially his wife. “He should be lucky all you did was steal candy.”

When she didn’t respond, he sighed seeing that she had fell asleep again, and this time he decided not to wake her up when they got home.

She may have been out like a log that night, but he had a hard time falling asleep his thoughts lingering around his wife’s strange behavior, and the fact he had almost lost her tonight.

He woke up the next morning not to his Felicity in his arms, but her perched on the end of the bed her shoulders raising up and down, and he was almost worried she was crying, before she jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

He just followed her leaning against the doorframe, as she didn’t move from her position on the floor.

“I’ve been acting weird.”

“I may have noticed.”

“And I still haven’t offered an explanation to last night,” She sighed her fingers twitching the same way his did when he was nervous, and all the words came out in a jumbled mess, beyond even her normal babbling. “I just couldn’t wait till the morning. Thea said something, and I thought she was being ridiculous, because she had basically drunk like seven glasses of wine that night, and at least three of those were mine, and I really needed them after that terrible family dinner with my mom and Lance… Lance… I probably shouldn’t call my future stepfather by his last name, really, and then Thea hit me…”

Oliver’s eye widened, “She hit you?”

“Not hit me, hit me, more like a tap to prove a point…. Which is not the point.”

“It’s not?”

“She was right. Completely and totally right, and I tried to ignore it for days, but it’s the complete absolute truth.”

“Felicity.”

She glanced up at him looking completely terrified, so he walked over to her grabbing her hands.

“Hey, whatever it is, we’ll figure it out, we always do.”

“I don’t know. Metahumans, Assassins, H.I.V.E., Merlyn, those are things we can handle. I’m not sure if we can handle a baby, which in theory should be easier then the other things I listed.”

“Baby?”

She shook her head tentatively, “That’s why I went to the store, because I needed a pregnancy test, because I couldn’t wait another day to find out if Thea’s drunken theories were true, which as I mentioned, she was totally right about. The test was positive.”

Pregnant.

She had just told him that she was pregnant on Father’s Day.

It was the wrong reaction judging by the panic that set on her face, but he couldn’t help laughing.

“Okay, I didn’t expect that. Some potential freaking out but… not hysterical laughing.”

“Felicity… no,” He cradled her face, “It’s just Thea wished me Happy Father’s Day earlier. It was a little weird… but it makes sense now.”

“So, your okay with this?” She gestured to her stomach, “I mean we talked about this, but it was in more vague future terms.”

“Felicity, I’m more then okay.” One of his hands had found their way to her stomach, and he was pretty sure he was sporting one of those ‘Felicity’ smiles that he never had any control over.

She bit her lip looking up at him brightly, her eyes already starting to water. “Happy Father’s Day, Oliver Queen.”

They were almost the same words he said to her less then a year later.

“Happy Mother’s Day, Felicity Smoak.”


	12. Brainwashed Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tommy,” Oliver sighed, speaking to him as if he was a child, “You can’t just kill your father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm completely on the brainwashed assassin Tommy bandwagon.

“Tommy,” Oliver sighed, speaking to him as if he was a child, “You can’t just kill your father.”

 

“Why not? I apparently hate him.” Tommy didn’t release Malcolm who he had lifted off the ground as he held a knife to his throat. Oliver had to intervene, knowing this would weight on him once he found himself again.

 

Since they recently had to fight an army of brainwashed super assassins courtesy of H.I.V.E., surprised to find Tommy among the ranks, it had been a challenge to rehabilitate him despite his memories slowly returning.

 

Which also meant, trying to stop Tommy from taking bodies with him. They had discovered that Tommy instincts these days were to instantly kill someone when they pissed him off. As evident by the drugs dealers who’s necks he had snapped, and then just shrugged it off. 

 

Taking him out on patrol had turned out to be a terrible idea, and did nothing to re-earn Lance’s warily re-trust in them. Thea thought that maybe funneling Tommy’s talents into something good, because she was ultimately afraid of what the guilt would do him the future. It had been a good idea in theory, but Tommy was still unhinged, and sometimes he was lucid, almost all other times he would still lash out, like a rabid animal.

 

And after he walked in the new foundry and found him hovering over Felicity with a knife, Oliver refused to let anyone alone with him anymore, even if Thea and Laurel insisted they could handle him. And if he wasn’t with Tommy, no one was allowed in the padded room, that Felicity had rigged with half a dozen cameras, and hundreds of other security measures. Not even Slade Wilson could tear that door down; Oliver wasn’t taking any chances with anyone’s life, Tommy’s too.

 

He didn’t care what John said about him maybe being a lost cause and they might need a back up plan, Oliver couldn’t give up on him. He wouldn’t let Tommy down again.

 

He would save Tommy, even if he still had no idea how to do it.

 

Felicity had sent out his blood work and medical chart to Caitlin and S.T.A.R. Labs, but they couldn’t figure out any physical reason for Tommy’s behavior, no brain damage, no drugs in his system, whatever it was, it was completely mental.

 

So he spent hours trying to talk to Tommy, trying to remind him of who he was. He reminded him of childhood stories. At first he had out nothing in return, if not Tommy’s fist in his face, but when Tommy asked him about a unforgettable frat party, Oliver nearly laughed in joy.

 

He was still ‘batshit crazy’ as Roy had unkindly put it the last time he had slipped into town, but Oliver trusted him enough not to keep him locked up anymore and he allowed Thea alone with him, although it had been agreed no more crime fighting field trips.

 

It was all a secret, so he had no idea how Malcolm even found out, since they all had agreed that keeping him out of the loop was probably the best for everyone, especially for Tommy who had even more anger built up about his father then Oliver had previous thought, and his rewiring was only making it worse.

 

Thankfully, Oliver had managed to have some hold over his erratic formerly death best friend, so he just raised his eyebrows, and Tommy rolled his eyes, releasing his father and dropping the knife on the medical table behind him raising his hands as he stalked away from him. Although there was a smirk on Tommy’s face, his voice was still twisted. “You are no fun, Ollie.”

 

Malcolm massaged his neck as he spat out, “He tried to kill me!”

 

“But unfortunately he didn’t,” Felicity muttered from Oliver’s side looking almost disappointed. “What a shame.”


	13. Joe & Gideon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco introdues Gideon to Joe and they chat.... about future things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love Cisco and Joe together, and because that would be the only logical way Joe would react.

“Cisco, what is this?” Joe pointed around the gray room with weird dots patterned all over the walls, as the door disappeared behind them. “This seems like a room out of one your weird science fiction films.”

“Woah,” He muttered pressing his lips in slight annoyance, “Don’t knock it until you try it. I know you’ve watched Star Trek. Don’t’ think I didn’t hear the reference you made the other day.”

Joe just sent him an unimpressed look.

“Okay,” Cisco glanced around as if she would just show up, forgetting again that she was a freaking A.I. “So when Wells… Thawne, came back from the future he brought this with him. Apparently he stole it from Barry.”

“He brought back a creepy psych ward room?”

“No. Gideon. This is Gideon.”

“You named the room?” Joe narrowed in on him, rolling his eyes, “First the whole criminal thing now…”

Cisco sighed waving his hands around, “Gideon, yo.”

There was complete silence.

Joe stared at him like he was loosing his mind.

Cisco laughed nervously, whispering harshly, “Gideon. I know Barry gave you permission to talk to me, so please talk to me.”

“Of course, Dr. Ramon, Captain West.”

Joe jumped glancing around trying to locate the sound, “What hell was that?”

Cisco grinned back at him, “That is Gideon. She’s like Barry’s future A.I.”

“A.I.? Like that movie with the creepy kid?”

“Sort of, except she is just computer based, without a human looking shell.”

“Would you like me to explain it to him?” Gideon asked, once again causing Joe to jump.

“Nah, I’m think I’m alright,” Joe muttered, “So time-traveling A.I. You know what? I’m not going to even question anything anymore.”

“How cool is this, right?!”

“Sure, but why did you bring me up here?” Joe sighed warily.

“Oh!” He beamed back at Joe. “Gideon show me that news article thing?”

“What news article thing?” She repeated. 

“You know the once Wells, left open that one day?”

There was silence, and Cisco bit his lip trying to remember the date, “Err… April 25th! April 25th 2024.”

“Of course Dr. Ramon.”

“Doctor?” Joe repeated glancing over at him, “Why does she keep calling you doctor?”

Cisco shrugged, “I think I get a doctorate one day? I don’t know, but it makes me sound hella cool, so now she only calls me that.”

“And why did she call me Captain…” Joe trailed off as he stared back at the floating article with a confused look on his face as he pointed at it, “So this is in the future, right?”

“Yeah, but look at the byline…”

“Iris West- _Allen_?”

“Freaky right?”

Joe doesn’t say anything back, but instead gives Cisco the biggest grin Cisco ever seen on him, before laughing hysterically, for like twenty minutes straight, until the tears started running down his cheeks. He pressed his hand on Cisco’s shoulder for support before he finally stands up straight, “Thank you Cisco.”

“Okay?” Cisco muttered back, completely unsure what to do with that reaction, but doesn’t have time to ask Joe if he was okay, because he started laughing again.


	14. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABSolutely no one is distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lust Muffin & ABSolutely. 
> 
> (This might be my last drabble for the next few weeks. I'm on vacation starting July 4th, then I'm in Cali for a week, including two days at SDCC! All I want are the Exclusive Flarrow FunkoPOPS! and maybe to get into Superhero Saturday. I made shirts for Hawkeye and Arrow. Archer weekend!)

“Felicity, did you get that?”

 

“Hmm… abs… err... absolutely. I absolutely got that.”

 

“So did the flight log confirm he was in New York?”

 

“I’m sorry, what about New York?”

 

“You aren’t even listening to anything I’m saying are you?”

 

“….”

 

“I’m going to put a shirt on.”

 

“Okay… What?! No, you don’t need to do that! You really don’t need to do that.”

 

“I’m obviously distracting you.”

 

“I’m not distracted. I haven’t even noticed how sweaty you are.”

 

“Felicity.”

 

“To be fair, you are the one who put that directly above my desk this time. You can’t expect me to pay attention. I’m basically useless on Wednesday’s.  You know this.”

 

“….”

 

“Oh, please like I don’t see that smug smile.”

 

“I’m not smug. The flight log?”

 

“Fine, put a shirt on, but once we get home…”

 

“Oh, I will definitely be distracting you.”


	15. Gross.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is so done with Oliver and Felicity. 
> 
> For real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be part of some longer thing, but it's just not working, so here is a drabble with a seriously done Barry.
> 
> I got into the D.C. panels at SDCC, and it was the best thing ever even if my best friend that got dragged along didn't appreciate the yelling in her ear. (Not really sorry).
> 
> Also, 450 kudos?! Eee! Thanks, guys!

Felicity flushed as Caitlin kept going on about the scratches on Oliver’s back, after she reset his shoulder, although the others didn’t see the grin Oliver sent Felicity, Barry saw it all too well.

 

_For real?_

 

Oliver wasn’t even trying to hide it; it was like he was four seconds away from taking Felicity on the table and…

 

Barry groaned.

 

_Gross. Just. Gross._

_He so didn’t need those mental images._

Caitlin didn’t stop talking about them, asking questions and Cisco was just fluttering around about something, and how was he the only one that was a seriously uncomfortable witness to the weird foreplay going on?

 

_Screw that._

‘Those aren’t from the metahuman,” He muttered, not intending for anyone to hear him, but he hadn’t managed to keep his annoyance in his head.

 

Barry was surprised when a very red Felicity actually answered. “Yeah, that was um… me… last night.”

 

Caitlin still seemed confused so Barry had to spell it out for her, rolling his eyes as he gestured between the two, “They are obviously a thing.”

 

“Oh!” Caitlin nearly dropped the gauze she was holding, “Congrats?”

 

He really didn’t need to know how ‘Felicity could be a little aggressive when she wanted to.’ Especially since that wasn’t Felicity and her usual oversharing.

 

No.

 

  _Oliver had actually said that_.

 

_Oliver._

 

Barry was done.

 

_He was a hundred and nine percent done._

 

“For real?” Barry all but shouted, sighing after everyone glanced over concerned, “It’s just every time Felicity’s here she makes it very aware she’s having sex. I get it! Awesome. “

 

And he may have stalked out slowly, just so he could slam the door. He didn’t care if was childish.

 

He really wished he could go back in time to erase the last five minutes.

 

_For real._


	16. Tommy! I swear to... (T #2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There had been very few times that Oliver wished that their children hadn’t picked up Felicity’s tendency to babble.
> 
> Except right now. 
> 
> (Follow up to Both, Tommy, Both! or Chapter 10).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few requests, so here's a little follow up to Chapter 10.

There were had been very few times that Oliver wished that their children hadn’t picked up Felicity’s tendency to babble.

 

Except right now.

 

At one a.m., after his son, Tommy decided to really, and truly Vegas it up on his twenty-first, including, not only getting arrested, but married, all in the same night, and filling him on all the details Oliver really, really didn’t need to know.

 

“We’re not getting an annulment. Or a divorce. Annulments have something to do with not consummating the marriage right? Because that ship has way, way sailed. Like years, and years sailed. Now that I’m thinking of it, it never really docked port after that.”

 

“Tommy.” He sighed trying to cut him off, because the less he knew about his son and apparent new daughter-in-law Sara Diggle (who also happened to be his best friends kid)’s relationship, the better.

 

“Not that we’ve been like seeing each other in secret for years, it’s just happened a lot more then just accidentally hooking up, but you know not enough that it could be qualified as committed on the regular sex, you know?”

 

Oliver closed his eyes, praying that Tommy would shut up, but he just kept talking.

 

“And I’ve been basically in love with her my whole life, so it was it was never meaningless. But I was still in grad school, and Sara had her police academy stuff, and I guess it was just easier to keep it casual. Not casual, casual, because I haven’t slept with anyone else since, so maybe it would be considered a little committed. We just never really put a label on anything. But there were feelings involved, so it was never a friends with benefits thing either.”

 

Sara sighed muttering under her breath, “For the love of everything good, please shut up Tommy.”

 

“And nothing happened until I was legal, although she was like twenty-one, and totally buying me beer on the down low, so maybe that’s a little weird…”

 

“Now you’re making it even worse, “ She hissed hitting him with the hand that wasn’t chained to the chair, jumping in before they both knew Tommy would start rambling again. “Point is. We aren’t doing either. This wasn’t some drunken Vegas thing. We weren’t even drunk at the time. We just had like two drinks with Donna, hours before hand.”

 

Oliver already knew that, the arresting officer had mentioned that they passed the drug testing, and their BAC hadn’t been terribly high, so that wouldn’t show up on the record. But just because they hadn’t been under the influence didn’t mean that it wasn’t a stupid idea, or that the two of them had any idea what they were doing.

 

“We love each other, and maybe on paper it would seem that we went from zero to hundred, but it doesn’t feel that way,” Sara added, on as if she was sensing his doubt, “We just skipped a few steps.”

 

“Did we because…”

 

“Tommy, I swear to god! If you start blabbing on about our sex life in front of your dad again… you won’t have to worry about my dad killing you, because you’ll already be dead!”

 

Oliver ran his hand over his face, sighing. This was already going to be a long night, and no one else had even found out yet.


	17. A.T.O.M suits & Mini-Vans (T#3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone steals an old A.T.O.M. model and takes it on a joy ride, while everyone mocks Felicity’s mini-van, and she is so not having it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although not directly related to the previous chapter and chapter 10, it is still in the same universe.

“Funny story? Well, not actually funny…”

Felicity glanced up from her desk to see Ray stalking into her office, completely and totally out of the blue, especially since she hadn’t seen him since the last big JLA incident over six months ago.

“You know that old A.T.O.M. model you made me lock up in the basement that no one, well I do, but not even Oliver knows about?”

She squinted back at him. “Yea?”

“It may not be there anymore?” He shrugged with a forced smile, “I’ve been doing some maintenance on the my current model and I thought...”

“So you took it?”

“No, it’s gone. Someone else took it. So I really hoping that someone was you?!” He stared back at her hopefully.

“I didn’t take it. Why would I take it?”

“Maybe you needed get somewhere?”

“If I needed to get somewhere I have a private jet, a helicopter, two cars, my husband’s motorcycle, my minivan…” Felicity trailed off.

“I’m sorry, a minivan? You’re the CEO of a billion dollar company and you have a minivan?”

She narrowed her eyes back at him, “You don’t have kids. You wouldn’t understand the mini-van life.”

“Still, a mini-van? Really?” He chucked, although he did back up slightly.

“Listen Ray, you try getting three kids under eleven, and all their stuff for all the things they want to do, and not have a mini-van. Do you know how much crap you can shove in a mini-van? A lot of crap. Blankets, science fair volcanoes, dirty soccer uniforms, a two basses and a cello….” Her glare didn’t lessen, and she stood up quickly, her chair hitting the wall behind her.

He coughed, backing up more, “Okay, but I’m pretty sure none of those children are under eleven anymore. One, is like an actual grownup, with his own house, the other is at Harvard, and the other is in high school right, and you still have a mini van?”

“I have fond memories of that mini-van!”

“Like what?” They both paused to see Oliver leaning in the doorway, his lips pulled up in slight amusement. “Tommy always eating too much and constantly getting car sick? That time Lizzy accidently threw that stupid teddy bear out the window and screamed so loud I almost swerved off the road, or that time Connor forgot to put the groceries away, and it spelled like spoiled milk and onions for years?” Oliver’s eyes slightly narrowed as he nodded in his direction, “Palmer.”

Felicity interrupted Oliver’s glare, sighing annoyed. “I’m beyond tired of everyone dissing Cache. You both need to leave her alone.”

“You named the van cache?”

“Because cache is a storage… you know what?! First you lose a A.T.O.M. suit, and then you start talk shit about my van…”

Ray coughed, “We should probably talk about that. I mean it was in your highly secured basement.”

“Excuse me?!”

“Okay,” Oliver gently grabbed his wife’s wrist before he knew she would violently poke Ray, “What happened?”

“The A.T.O.M. model that was secured basement, is no longer in the basement,” Ray supplied, and Felicity winced, at the annoyed expression on Oliver’s face.

“Why was there an A.T.O.M. suit in the basement in the first place?”

Felicity glanced at Ray, not entirely sure how explain this without Oliver getting mad, but knowing he would get angry either way, which he was.

Ray looked like he was about to say something, so Felicity narrowed in on Oliver, “Nineteen years.”

Oliver just raised his eyes, as he crossed his arms, so she went on,

“Nineteen years, eighteen of those married, three kids, nine goldfish…”

“Nine goldfish?” Ray interrupted, “Nine?”

Oliver ignored him still focused on his wife, and she kept listing.

“Nine goldfish, a hamster, a lizard….”

“Why are you listing all of our kids’ dead pets?”

“The point is, Oliver, we are dedicated to each other, we have kids, and way too many dead pets, it’s not like the suit is an old sweater of his that I never returned.”

“BTW, I didn’t leave it here on purpose, she insisted,” Ray added, just to be met by both Felicity and Oliver’s glares. “That didn’t…”

Felicity interrupted placing her hand over Oliver’s chest, “It seemed like a good idea to have it around, I don’t know, just in case, I had to save some idiot from getting knocked off the side of a dam again. That’s the only reason I have it, not because I needed a reminder of a man I dated super briefly like two decades ago. No offense.”

“None taken,” Ray muttered although some offense seemed be taken.

“You might want to see this?” Thea interrupted as she strolled into Felicity’s office, pulling up something on Felicity’s computer without asking. “Currently live?”

“Is that the A.T.O.M. ballet dancing on the Hollywood sign?” Oliver squinted as he leaned over his wife’s shoulder, before sending Ray a questioning look.

Ray held up his hands as he backed away from the group, because that was clearly not him.

Felicity flopped down her chair sending a knowing glance in Oliver’s direction that he knew all too well, rolling his eyes in an exasperated manner.

“You know who this is?” Ray asked pointing between them, “Because your doing that weird ESP thing you two do sometimes, well, all the time.”

“Oh, I know,” Felicity muttered angry under her breath pulling up a program on her computer, “And I’m not only going to hack his ass, I’m going to ground it too.” She turned back to Oliver holding her phone, “You want to or should I?”

“I will.” He grabbed it trying to remain as calm as he dialed the familiar number, “Thomas Jonathan Queen, we need to talk.”

There is a crackly voice on the other end, “Dad? Oh, shit. So just how angry are you right now like on a scale…”

“Home. Now.”

“Okay, like an eight then?”

“Tommy,” Oliver pinched his nose, realizing that the five month calm in Tommy’s antics had sent him into a false sense of complacency, and the idea of letting his son go away to Harvard by himself next year at sixteen, seemed insanely stupid.

“Sorry, a nine!”


	18. Fantastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea really doesn't believe Oliver is fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I'm writing this from Heaven (or whatever afterlife you believe in), because of that latest season 4 trailer. Dead. I just can't anymore. 
> 
> 2) So I was at the book store buying my Arrow Season 2.5 comics, and the cashier at the store asked me if I had read any of the Green Arrow comics. I said I've read some of the newer run, (he tsked me - well that and apparently my choice in Doctor. It's Tennant. He was my first. The correct answer was Eccleston), and when on to describe, well act out, his favorite scene in the comics (I have no idea what issue or run it was from). Which apparently was Arsenal and the Green Arrow chasing some guy down and Roy asks him he knows how to pick a lock, and Oliver goes, "Sure." And kicks the door down. So I wrote this.

He had been borderline hostile the whole night, and she knew if he kept it in he would eventually explode.

 

“Are you okay?” She asked her brother as they made their way though the abandoned apartment building trying to chase down this drug dealer.

 

“I’m fine,” Oliver growled back from underneath his hood, his hands gripped so hard on his bow she was surprised he hadn’t broke it yet. “Fantastic, actually.”

 

“Do you know how to pick a lock?” Thea joked hoping to clear the air as she got to the apartment door, and it wouldn’t budge.

 

“Yeah.” Except he didn’t even attempt to unpick it, just kicking it hard enough it broke the lock and the door fell over and slammed to the ground.

 

Sure, he was in a fucking fantastic mood.

 

They caught up to the guy just before managed to flee out the window. Oliver roughly grabbed him and shoving him into the center of the room. His bow already aimed, as the guy tried crawling away from him, “Talk!”

 

“I don’t know anything!”

 

The Green Arrow responded by knocking back his bow further, “I don’t believe you.”

 

“Fine!”

 

The second Oliver lowed his bow the guy took it as an opportunity to try to sneak away, which only seemed to agitate her brother more, backing him in a corner, the guy still trying to get away.

 

On instinct they both shot him, Thea’s arrow pinning his shirt to the wall, Oliver’s pinning the guy’s shoulder to the wall.

 

The guy was hissing in pain, looking over at Thea as if she was going to help him, “I wouldn’t piss him off I was you. He just found out his daughter has a boyfriend.”


	19. GPL (Grandpa Lance) (T#4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's night is interrupted by a recently arrested kid claiming to be his grandson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably gather all these drabbles within drabbles into their own collection at some point, since everyone seems to like them so much, but for now I'm going to keep them here. Also, this collection was missing some snarky Lance.

“Commissioner?”

 

Lance glanced up from his paper work, to his nervous assistant hovering in the doorway. Try as Lance had for the past two years to get the kid to calm down, he was still scared of him, but today he had seemed even more jumpy then usual.

 

“The 4th called. They picked up a kid acting suspiciously hanging around Starling Prep.”

 

“Okay? And they can’t handle it because?” Lance didn’t mean to sound snappy, but it hadn’t been the first, or fifteenth time the Captain at the 4th precinct had called him over something could have easily been handled in house. If he spent all his time trying to fix messes Hanson caused he’d never get anything else done.

 

The kid visibly gulped, “He refused to give his name, or any personal details. Officers said he looks about twelve, but he kept insisting he was fourteen. And he only wanted to talk to you.”

 

“Me?” Lance squinted, “What does he want with me?”

 

His assistant chuckled uneasy, as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Said he was your grandson?”

 

Lance found himself wincing his eyes closed, already knowing where this was going and really not wanting to do deal with it tonight, or ever honestly. “This kid. Tall, gangly? Dark hair, glasses, talks a lot, gets pretty annoying after five seconds?”

 

“Yeah, sounds a bit like their description. I’m sorry sir, but I thought you didn’t have any grandchildren?”

 

Technically Lance didn’t. Neither of his girls seemed like they were interested. Sara, he understood, she had hard enough time trying to keep herself alive, never mind a kid. Also, Nyssa cooing over a baby? He couldn’t picture it. Laurel acted like work and crime fighting was everything she needed in life, although he thought of that was because the only two men in her life she had even considered a future with were no longer options, especially when it came to Merlyn. Two decades later and she was still dealing with his death.

 

“No, but I’m pretty sure I know who it is.” He was more then sure, it was something that would be a sure bet if money had been involved. “Tell them I’ll take care of it.

 

He spent the whole ride to the precinct debating the merits of calling the kid’s mother, but figured she probably had more then enough on her plate, he knew from first hand experience with Sara, how much of a pain in ass kids like him were.

 

“Hey GPL!” was the first thing he was said after Lance was ushered into the room they were holding him in.

 

Yep, that was definitely Queen Jr.

 

Lance rolled his eyes as he addressed his step-grandson, Tommy, and the stupid nickname the kid had given him. “I thought I told you to stop calling me that.”

 

“I’d call you pops or old man, but I usually reserve those terms for my dad,” He grinned back at him. 

 

“Bet he really appreciates that,” Lance muttered back. He wasn’t entirely surprised that the kid was in trouble. Given who his father was, it was only a matter of time he did something illegal; he just thought the kid would give it a few more years. “They said you were acting suspiciously.”

 

“Define suspiciously?”

 

“Wearing all black and lurking around private property?” Lance was now seriously questioning how his parents dealt with him; he could barely handle his smartass self for a minute.

 

“I wasn’t lurking. I go to that school,” The kid shrugged feigning innocence.

 

“During the day. Being there when it’s closed is trespassing.”

 

Tommy tilted his head; grinning back at what he probably thought was a charming smile, “Is it?”

 

Lance didn’t fight the eye rolling or the sense of déjà vu. He knew the gossip rags had spent years writing garbage about how Tommy Queen wasn’t really a Queen, because he didn’t really look too much like his dad. But none of those reporters had seen the kid’s smug mug when he was trying to get out of something. Nope, that smile was Queen through and through.

 

“You have an IQ of like 170 or something, I’m having a hard time believing you don’t know what trespassing is.”

 

The kid opened his mouth, before he wisely closed it, causing Lance to sigh, “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Now that we’ve established that you are not an idiot, and were in fact trespassing. Why were you there?”

 

The following four minutes were probably the longest time Tommy had ever been quiet in his life, and Lance spent all them staring him down, knowing as cocky as this kid thought he was, it was 99% show.

 

“Senior prank!”

 

“Senior prank? I thought he was twelve?” The officer in the doorway looked confused, not that Lance blamed him. “How is he a senior in high school?”

 

“Again, I’m fourteen!,” Queen Jr. scoffed, “I skipped a couple of grades.”

 

“All of them?!”

 

Lance interrupted the very pointed glare Tommy was shooting the officer, which he knew the kid had inherited from his mother…or father. It was hard to tell in this case, both of his parents could be terrifying in that department, not that he would ever admit it.  Especially to Queen. “You were at the school for a senior prank?”

 

“Yeah you know classic senior prank stuff like filling the pool with jello, and letting pigs lose in the halls. You know you get two of them and label them one, and three, so that everyone thinks…”

 

“You were going to let pigs loose in the halls, and fill the pool with jello?”

 

“Yes?!”

 

“You caught with just a tablet.” The hell that kid was breaking in the school to set loose pigs, he was too smart for that. Never mind the lack of pigs or jello present.

 

“Everyone carries tablets around these days, it’s not a criminal offense! You know, is possible to get that back? That model doesn’t technically exist yet, and my mom might be only slightly annoyed I ‘borrowed it’ from Applied Sciences…”

 

“You stole it?” The officer in the doorway interrupted, and Lance knew Tommy wasn’t going to give a straight answer with Officer Cocky over there.

 

“I got this Lewis.” When the officer refused to move, Lance remembered why he hated this precinct, “That means you can leave. Now.”

 

“Sir, Hanson said…”

 

“I don’t care what Hanson said. Shut the door on the way out.”

 

The minute Lewis had finally gone the hell away Tommy snorted, “That guy was dick.”

 

Lance ignored the comment, “You aren’t planning on joining the family business, are you? I know your older brother has been…”

 

The kid scoffed as he interrupted, “Seriously? The last time I picked up a bow, I accidentally shot my gym teacher in the ass. I’ve ruled that out as a potential career path.”

 

“Level with me, then. What were you planning on doing? And don’t say senior prank, because like your mother, you can cause a whole lot of damage with just one tablet.”

 

“I haven’t….”

 

“Tommy, I’m married to your grandmother. I know you successfully shut down one of the largest gossips sites in the country last year. Sure you only got caught by your mother, but don’t think for a second you can convince me that you couldn't do worse if motivated.”

 

Tommy shifted in his seat, pushing his glasses up his nose as he rubbed it nervously. “It wasn’t about me. It wasn’t even for me.”

 

“Okay…. “ Lance trailed and Tommy closed his eyes before sighing.

 

“Sara… not your Sara, Sara, you know what Sara I’m talking about, she left something in her locker at school. And… if her mom found out she took it… so I though I’d…”

 

Lanced paused, judging to see if he was serious about this, which he seemed to be. “You were going to break into the school to get something out of Sara Diggle’s locker?”

 

“I wouldn’t say ‘break in’ I was just going to disarm the security system,” He shrugged speaking slightly was in pain, “And yeah. I was just going to take something out of her locker and that’s it. She was freaking out, and I don’t know, just want to… do something.”

 

Lance scoffed, “What was so important that you need to break into the school for?”

 

Tommy just shook his head backing up, “I can’t tell you that. You can arrest me or whatever, but I’m not answering the question.”

 

Lance fought the eye roll this time, remembering something Donna had mumbled to him the other night.

 

“That boy, I swear he’s just like his daddy. He’s got heart eyes whenever John’s little girl comes in the room. He’d do anything for her. It’s so sweet.”

 

He sighed, “Let’s get out of here.”

 

Tommy pushed up his glasses, clearly not expecting that response, “You’re just going to let me go?”

 

Although Lance knew he would probably later regret it nodded, “I get it. Young love and whatever. I’ll help you out this time, but not again. This is the last time you get arrested, got it? Hell, I’m not even going to call your parents, but you have to swear.”

 

Tommy nodded breathing deeply in relief, “I swear. Thank you!”

 

It wouldn’t be even be a year before Lance would get another call.


	20. Daughters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s cute how they think they have any say it that,” Iris just shook her head as Barry continued to yell at Oliver, who looked like he really wanted to stab Barry with an arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, just pulling out a few random things I forget that wrote.

“Keep your sons away from my daughter!”

 

Oliver squinted his eyes at Barry who charging him from across the lab. “I don’t have any children. Neither do you.”

 

“Not yet, but this is an advance warning.” Barry pointed in his direction, completely serious.

 

“Fine, I will keep my future hypothetical sons away from you future hypothetical daughter if she stays away from my hypothetical sons.”

 

“It’s cute how they think they have any say it that,” Iris just shook her head as Barry continued to yell at Oliver, who looked like he really wanted to stab Barry with an arrow.

 

“Why are they even arguing over that?” Felicity asked sincerely confused.

 

“Time Travel,” Cisco added from behind his computer screen as if that was an explanation. “And parallel universes. I’m kind of getting a headache trying to keep up with them all. Long story short Dawn, who is apparently Barry and Iris’s daughter, I know, super freaky, said she had a thing for older men. One older man really, related to Oliver. Barry didn’t really appreciate that, I guess.”

 

“She also said she would sleep with David Tennett. She’s sixteen, I told him not take anything she said seriously,” Iris shrugged, “He’s in for a rude awakening if he flies off the handle every time his daughter has a crush on someone.”

 

“Yeah,” Cisco snorted as Barry stabbed Oliver in the chest, “Somehow I don’t think he cares.”


	21. Tommy vs. the Ringtones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy Merlyn isn't dead anymore, but he's going to wish he was if he doesn't stop messing with everyones ringtones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random things I forgot I wrote and then find again at two am, part two.

_“Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive.”_

 

Oliver jumped off the Salmon ladder glancing at Felicity in confusion, as her phone kept ringing.

 

She sighed waving the phone at him, “Don’t look at me! It’s Tommy. He set his ringtone.”

 

\--

 

It took a moment for her realize what song that guitar rift was from. 

 

“Smoke on the Water? Really, Tommy?!

 

He shrugged feign innocence, “I’m a huge Led Zeppelin fan.”

 

“That’s a Deep Purple song.”

 

\--

 

“Wait, are those canaries?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Laurel is going to kill you.”

 

\--

 

“What are doing on my computers? If you download another Russian porn virus I swear I will...”

 

Tommy rolled his eyes at Felicity. “No I’m just trying to find the prefect ringtone for Digg. ”Do you think…”

 

“If you even think of giving me some silly ringtone you’re going to regret ever having been resurrected.”

 

They both jumped as John appeared out of nowhere glaring at Tommy, who suddenly seemed interested in some thing on the other side of the room.

 

__

 

_“You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

_See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen.”_

 

“Does Oliver know you set that as his ring on your phone?” Felicity asked glancing over her coffee at Tommy who grinned back.

 

“Nope. You going to tell him?

 

“Nope.”


	22. Single Ladies (Put a Ring on it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny six paragraph thing.

“Is that Single Ladies?”

 

Oliver glanced over to Felicity who looked beyond confused. “Is Beyonce seriously playing in the lair right now?”

 

“I’m just trying to catch Ollie up on some old pop hits since he’s till stuck on Fall Out Boy circa 2007,” Thea smiled back smugly at Oliver.

 

“Oh, you should totally show him Gangam Style. Although, I’m not sure I’ll ever understand that.” Felicity added as she sat down at her computers, not noticing the warning look he sent his sister.

 

Thea just shook her ring hand back at him, singing the song back at him, “ _If you want it, then you should put a ring on it. Wuh uh oh oh.”_

 

He pressed his lips together, turning the song off ignoring Thea’s annoyed sigh, “That’s enough of the pop culture lessons. Do we have anything new on the Ghosts?”


	23. Spoilers, Sweetie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco is so over time traveling speedster trolls, especially when it comes to ones that like to mess with his TV shows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a rare Flash drabbly thing. I know there are no the Walking Dead references, but I've never watched that show, I'm not really a huge fan of horror zombie stuff. (I blame that gross Irish zombie film I watched once that I couldn't actually finish because it almost made me physically sick, and while I doubt TWD or anything else could ever be that bad, I'm still wary). So I'm just going to go with the theory that Cisco is a general, all around nerd.

_**STAR Labs, Central City: 2020** _

**_**

It was safe to say Cisco was pissed.

 

“You said it yourself, eighty percent of things she said were complete nonsense,” Caitlin said as he paced the length of the lab trying to calm him down, “I mean sure, she told you that Jon Snow…”

 

“Oh!” He nearly shouted interrupting her, “Who even does that? I mean what kind of monster spoils the end of Game of Thrones?”

 

“We have news!” Barry announced Iris following him before he noticed Cisco fuming, “What happened?”

 

Caitlin shook her head, panic in her eyes, “You know how they announced that they weren’t going to commission any more Doctor Who episodes and this series was the last…”

 

“No Idris Elba!” Cisco muttered angrily pounding his fist on the table, “I was promised Idris Elba as the Doctor!”

 

Barry blinked glancing over Caitlin who shrugged, “What?”

 

“Freaking troll. That’s what she is. She’s not a speedster from the future. She’s a troll. I’m blaming you!” Cisco pointed aggressively at Barry and Iris, “You too, I’m blaming both of you.”

 

“Is anyone going to fill me in? Because I literally have no idea what you’re talking about.” Barry turned to Caitlin.

 

“Dawn.” She supplied, when Cisco seemed to wrapped up in his ranting.

 

“AKA the time traveling troll.” Cisco added darkly.

 

“When was this? I don’t remember any time traveling speedsters recently.” Barry glanced between the two of them worried.

 

“It was awhile ago. She didn’t cause any damage other then spoiling TV shows. We sent her back almost before anyone realized she was here.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

She shrugged, “You had a lot on your plate, what with ZOOM and metahumans trying to kill you.”

 

“That was four years ago!”

 

“She wasn’t trying to kill you like the others so we figured we’d handle it.” Caitlin tried, but Barry still seemed worried.

 

“How did you know she wasn’t trying to kill me?”

 

“She Obi-Wan Kenobi’d me.” Cisco raised his eyebrows finally speaking up, before crossing his arms.

 

“What?”

 

“She said, ‘Help me, Cisco Ramon you’re my only hope!’ before she passed out. What kind of villain would quote the Rebels?”

 

“Long story short. We helped her, sent her home. No harm, no foul. Right, Cisco?” Caitlin nudged him.

 

“Besides the fact that she spoiled the end of Game of Thrones… and told me the Idris Elba would be the Doctor when he’s clearly NOT.”

 

Caitlin sighed, “Cisco, You are going to have to let that go.”

 

“Nope! Not happening.”

 

“Why blame us?” Iris spoke up, and everyone glanced over at her, “He said he was blaming Barry and me. I’m a reporter, I pick up on the small details.”

 

Cisco froze as Caitlin sent him a warning look before speaking, “No reason. You have nothing do with this at all.”

 

“Really, because he seemed pretty sure, that the time traveling speedster spoiling his TV shows, has something to do with us.”

 

Cisco coughed, before trying to cover it up by distracting Barry, “You said you had news? So what’s up?”

 

“Oh!” Barry grinned back grabbing Iris's hand and beaming back at her, “Iris is pregnant.”

 

“Congrats!” Caitlin said as she wrapped the two in a hug, watching Cisco out of the corner of her eye, who looked like he was about to explode.

 

“Nope!” He shouted throwing his hands up in the air storming out of the lab, “I’m done!  


Caitlin pressed her lips together before nervously laughing in the confused new parents' direction, “Did we forget to mention that Dawn’s last name was Allen?”


	24. TBT: You've been Smoaked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (AKA the Na Na Boo Boo fic)
> 
> Two rivals finally reunite after centuries. 
> 
> (Ra’s looses his cool and Damien Darhk is a sarcastic little shit, and Oliver Queen’s soul is the prize of the day).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure TBT is a thing in the fanfic world, but I have so many weird odds and ends I've written in the last two years, some of which I've never posted, and some I've deleted for whatever reason, so why not?
> 
> I guess I wrote this some time during the second half of season three, over a year ago, so my theorizing was way off point. It's also a little silly.

 

“What are we doing here?” Al Sah-Him asked as his master once again brought him to the abandoned ruins.

 

“I asked him to meet me. Although, I’m surprised he only brought you.”

 

Ra’s nodded in the direction of the man standing opposite of them. “I didn’t believe it was necessary to bring any more forces to another failed attempt to gather control of the league.”

 

Al Sah-Him didn’t have to ask who the man was.

 

For someone who once in running for the position of Ra’s al Ghul, Damien Darhk appeared to be a normal as a person could be, dressed in cargo pants, and a light jacket, hardily resembling his former friend in his many league robes, however, the strange assortment of gadgets and weaponry attached to his belt seemed to be the only unusual thing about him.

 

The man smirked over at his former friend and ally. “I don’t want your pathetic primitive league. However, revenge does seem like an appealing idea.”

 

If that insult did any damage to Ra’s he didn’t let it show, however Damien continued to smile, seeming sincere as he surveyed the landscape in front of them. “The last time we were here you let your sympathies for me cloud your judgment. The ironic thing about all of this is that it’s my sympathies that will be the end of you. And the best thing of all? I’ve never even had to lift a finger till now.”

 

“I fail to see you destroying anything of mine.”

 

Damien sent him a smirk back pointing in Al Sah-Him’s direction. “No amount of poison could make a man forget the women he loves.”

 

“If you are speaking of Oliver Queen, he is dead, as are any former attachments.”

 

Damien just shook his head, clearly finding that statement amusing. “Love is the most powerful emotion. You may see it as useless or weakness, but for me…. I remember every woman I’ve wed or bedded, and every child I’ve fathered. And I’ve watched out for all them. I have one remaining child, a daughter, and regretfully I had to leave her when she was very young, but I’ve followed in her life, helped her along when possible. She’s brilliant, already a technology progeny, even at the age of six, and now, she’s surpassed everything I thought she could be. She’s a bit more wholesome then I would have preferred, but her recent life decisions could not have been more kismet.”

 

When Ra’s didn’t say anything, Damien just nodded over to Oliver, “You should just be lucky you married the only sane member of his twisted family. How is your son?” It was hard not to notice the jab in his tone.

 

“Deceased.” Ra supplied between gritted teeth.

 

“Right. I remember, I was there when you drove the blade into his heart.”

 

“It couldn’t be helped.”

 

“Of course,” Damien nodded, “The boy was mad, not that he wasn’t already mad before you used the pits on him. Two hundred years, and you haven’t had a male heir since. That must be disappointing. But I’m not sure how forcing your lesbian daughter to marry a man is going to achieve that goal. There will be no heirs, and if you try to force the matter, it will only end with a knife in your throat, if the information I have on your daughter is correct.”

 

“Have you come to boast?

 

“A bit yes….” Darhk just smirked, “Did he tell you what they used called me when I was in League? I’d use the Arabic, but I know the words would not make any sense in your ears. Smoke.”

 

There a moment of brief fear that crossed Ra’s face, and that only made Damien smile more. Oliver blinked as he tried not to let his face give him away. He didn’t have to say her name but the implication was clear.  

 

“I don’t mean to brag, but what is that saying? ‘You’ve been smoked.’”

 

Ra’s grip on his sword tightened, but Darhk didn’t seem quite done.

 

“You know I’ve never understood your reluctance to embrace the modern world, although I’m surprised to hear that there are cell phones in Nanda Parbat. Does that mean you’ve updated the pluming? The state of them the last time I was there was quite unsanitary.”

 

Damien pulled out the tablet on his belt, fiddling with something as he spoke, “Al Sa-Her has recently become a important pawn of mine. I don’t really care for the horrid man, but he has been useful as of late. The cameras he secretly installed thankfully are still working order.”

 

He turned the tablet over to Ra’s and Oliver couldn’t see what it was before Damien put the tablet back on his belt, but by the look on Ra’s face, and the beyond smug look on Damien’s it wasn’t good. Whatever it was managed to destroy all of Ra’s composure.

 

“That footage has been altered. No one will believe it.”

 

“Do we? Considering I’m sure your followers don’t even know what Photoshop is this video could cause a serious amount of damage. I’m not above releasing it. Actually, that sounds like it would be fun. I’m not a huge fan of chaos and disorder, but causing disarray among your ranks sounds like it might be more then bearable.”

 

“If you don’t want the League, what is that you want, Dahark?”

 

“I came for Oliver Queen. Hopefully once the poison is out of his system, he might make for a more pleasant conversationalist… You know, it’s pretty sad when you have to drug someone to be your friend.”

 

Oliver blinked, trying to understand why on earth, he would blackmail Ra’s al Ghul, for him. Thankfully it was a question he didn’t have to ask.

 

“I would do anything for my daughter. And my daughter wants the boy, so I will have him.”

 

“You would declare war over one man?”

 

Damien shrugged, “I’ve started wars for much more petty reasons.”

 

“What is stopping me from killing you here?”

 

Suddenly they found themselves painted in red dots. “What made you think I came alone?”

 

Oliver checked for shooters, but the landscape made for little hiding spots. Without warning one of the remaining ruin walls exploded, he barely had time to duck before the rumble began to rain down on him, although Ra’s wasn’t as lucky.

 

“And that was if you didn’t believe me.”

 

“Enough of your petty tricks, Dahrk,” Ra’s hissed as he stood up, but the man who stood up was not the man Oliver had spent the last year fearing.

 

“Oh, that was just the opening act. You know what real damage I could do if I was really trying. Make up your mind old friend; I won’t be making this offer again. Hand Oliver Queen over to me willing. Just say it, and I’ll leave you and never return, but if you don’t give me want I want, I will destroy you and everything you hold dear, which in your case, is the league and it’s legacy.”

 

Oliver briefly remembered Ra’s releasing him from the League and his marriage, before something stung his neck and everything went dark.

 

* * *

 

 

When Oliver woke up it was to a bright hotel room, and Damien Dahrk staring back at him.

 

“I wouldn’t try to do anything right away. It takes awhile for the drugs to wear off, although I’m guessing they never had quite the hold on you as he would have liked.”

 

“Where are we?” Oliver muttered as he pulled himself out of the bed, fighting the pain that was heavy in his head, already knowing that he had just managed to escape one bad situation just to land in another.

 

“Kathmandu. I already have plane and prepped ready for you to return to Starling and your life.”

 

“That’s it? I just go home. You don’t want anything else from me.”

 

Because that would be to good to be true, and after all of the things Ra’s had told him about Damien, and his connection to H.I.V.E., everything he knew about the organization, and despite the fact he may or may not be Felicity’s father, he doubted saving him from League was just out of the goodness of his heart. Because Damien Darkh had the potential to be more dangerous then anything else he had faced, especially if he had Ra’s running scared.

 

“I want Oliver Queen to return and reclaim his city and his legacy. I only hope that my daughter is included in your plans.”

 

At the mention of Felicity Oliver found himself grabbing Damien by his collar and dragging him up to meet his eyes, “You do realize you just put a target on her head right? I doubt he will wait to strike against you.”

 

“Well, it would be best if you stayed close then?” Damien smiled sincerely as he pulled himself out of Oliver’s grasp and clapped him on the back as he walked away. “Welcome to the family, Oliver.”


End file.
